To be Wed without Love
by EPHY-TEH-KOO
Summary: It's two days before the wedding of Seth and Eirika. Is it too late to tell him? And what will say if he knows? EphraimxSeth And a mention of marriage between EirikaxSeth. I'm still new to writing fanfiction and I suck at titles and genres...


Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form have I, or will ever, create Fire Emblem. Unless it's Fanfiction and fanart. : D

Author's note: I'm still new to this Fanfiction stuff...And if you're confused, I'm sorry. 

* * *

2 days before the wedding. He hoped it wasn't too late.

Nervously, the auburn haired male approached beautiful tall doors leading to the extravagant throne room. There was just something he had to know, and there was something he had to say...Before the wedding, that is.

"My lord and my king." Seth spoke quietly as he entered the throne room and knelt before Ephraim. Ephraim only watched the paladin with a stern, yet, subtle expression. After a moment of silence, he gestured Seth to stand by raising his hand and by nodding in his direction. The taller male shook, but for only a short time, and rose onto his feet. A smile had formed on the new king's perfect lips, but then immediately reverted back to looking emotionless. Seth sighed silently and watched the ground.

"Sir- I mean, Seth..." The teal haired man paused. Seth brought his head up and saw how Ephraim shivered slightly as he stared. Seth was about to open his mouth to ask his dire question, but the other interrupted him. "-No need the formalities, Seth. You are like my family. I-I...I think of you no less than I think of my sister, Eirika." He told the knight, running his slender hand through his own teal hair. As he did so, the auburn haired paladin thought of his king's words: 'You are like my family...I think of you no less than I think of my sister Eirika...' and he almost broke inside. He was only thought of as family. With tears almost escaping his eyes, Seth lowered his head once more. Ephraim bit his lower lip, uncomfortable in the position he was in. "Seth," he started, once more, softly "is there something troubling you?" The king breathed deeply, confused about his own feelings.

Seth managed to say, "I'm fine." He knew he was to marry Eirika, for she loved him with all her heart. But he didn't...In fact, he only loved her as much as he could ever love a woman. But it still wasn't enough to give his heart to her forever. "No need to worry, Your Highness. But...I do have one thing to ask you, Your Highness. Would you...Allow me to say something?"

Interested, the young king leaned forward. "Of course. What is it?"

"...I deeply and truly care for your sister, but, I do not think I would be the right man to marry her Highness."

Ephraim felt a wave of relief wash over him as he heard his vassal speak those words. But he quickly ignored the feeling and put on the most convincing frown he could muster. "Why, Seth, would you say such things? Do you feel unworthy of her affection? You need not worry, for I believe you're well-suited for her. In fact, I believe you two make the most lovely- no, PERFECT couple." He said, faking a smile.

"...That wasn't the answer I was looking for..." The taller of the two mumbled out before stepping to leave.

"No, WAIT!" Ephraim cried out, with a sudden jolt, grasping onto Seth. The knight turned to look at him, pain still on his face. "...I-" The teal haired man pulled away from the paladin hesitantly. With a loss of words, he tried to think of what to say, stuttering. "-I hope you make Eirika very happy, Seth. And... I hope she makes you happy too." He told the taller man. "The last thing I want is for either of you to be unhappy. So please, be happy for me, Seth."

Seth embraced the young man in his arms and pressed his lips against the other's forehead. "My Lord...I-I can't possibly marry her without tellingcauses her unhappiness. If only...If only you'd have told me sooner then maybe..." He trailed off, inhaling deeply. "...Just...Love her as if she you that I...I-I love you..."

Ephraim closed his eyes and exhaled. "Seth, I know. But Eirika has already claimed you as her husband. She loves you too, and I don't want to be the one who were me. I'm so sorry. Truly, and utterly sorry..." The king sat down on his throne, with the same expression he had from when Seth had just entered and dismissed the knight properly.

Seth walked out of the room and slumped against the castle wall beside the doors. 2 days before the wedding. He should have known that he could do nothing to prevent this. He should have known it was too late. He heaved as silently as he could, to stop himself from crying. Eventually, the paladin regained his composer and left to find and talk with Eirika about final preparations for the wedding ceremony.


End file.
